


The Shattered Moon

by Gard3boi



Category: Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (Cartoon)
Genre: Alterlings, Big Bad as a parasitic god, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, First story, God damnit I need to actually update, Hope this doesn't flop, Idiots in Love, Little Dreamer aint what they seem, Little Dreamer has secrets, Living Together, Multi, Musical drider?, Non-Traditional Relationships, Nonbinary Character, Outer Space, Polygamy, Strangers to Lovers, The Cosmos - Freeform, body confusion, drider, moonflowers, polygamous relationship, space, the cosmos is huge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gard3boi/pseuds/Gard3boi
Summary: Floating in space, many in numbers, are Moons, inhabited by Moonflower, protectors of life in the Lunaverse. One day, three moonflowers experience a catastrophic event, which brings them together and forges a deep bond between them.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character, Satsuki (OC) x Teroyoshi (OC) x Sunaarashi (OC)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the owner of either Hasbro or Hanauki: Full of Treasures. I only own my Original Characters

**Welcome one and all the the first episode of the story of the Shattered Moon! Not much else to say, beside….hope you enjoy!**

  
  


**Episode One: Birth of a new Moonflower**

Deep within space, wandering slowly across the cosmos, was a moon unlike any other. Like most moons in the vast Lunaverse, it was brimming with life. But unlike other moons, some of life was unique to it. Since its creation, life went on rather normally. Until one event occured, setting in motion a chain of events that would change the fate of the moon forever. This event was the birth of three moonflowers, each from a different moon. Their joining would make it solid that the moon would last until the very end. But we’re getting a bit ahead of ourselves, aren’t we? Let's start from the beginning. Or rather, _one_ of the beginnings.

* * *

Drifting rapidly through space, a recently enmagicked gem raced towards a moon, the blossom attached to it fluttering gently as it navigated the near endless void. Twisting in elaborate loops as it got closer to the surface, the gem slowed down until it was slowly descending towards the ground. Soon it came to a rest in a forest clearing beside a lake, where the gem planted itself into the soft soil, leaving only the blossom aboveground. A few seconds passed without anything happening, the entirety of the moon seemingly holding its breath.

Without warning, a beam of multicolored light shot forth from the ground, emanating directly where the gem had buried itself. Twisting rapidly on itself, the beam became narrower, forming a floating orb. Two arms burst out from either side, copperish skin catching the light. The orb turned white, becoming a small star that outshone everything for a split second, before fading away. 

Where the orb once was, a girl now floated gently in the air, a moonflower just having been born. Her black tank top, cut off at her midriff, had a pure white hem. Her knee length circle skirt was pure white, with three oblong black segments making it look like some sort of blossom. Dark grey pants could be seen coming out from her skirt. Two white bands encircled each forearm, with a single one around each wrist. Her black, shoulder length hair has white inner fringes, and was bunched up at the top of her head, held together by a white band. A brilliant trillium grew out of the middle of the small ponytail, pitch black save for the three large bracts spiraling out from the middle.

Slowly, the moonflower began to sink onto the ground, coming to a rest on her knees. After a brief moment, she takes a deep breath, waking up for the first time.

The girl stands up on her feet, blinking her eyes rapidly as she slowly looks upwards. A gasp of amazement escapes her lips as she takes in the marvelous sights around her. Tall, lush trees of multiple colors, Huge smiling mountains in the distance. A massive volcano looming above her, rivers of flames cascading down its sides. And the large, crystal clear lake she had just woken up across.

The moonflower girl took a few tentative steps towards the lake, edging closer slowly until she had reached its banks. The girl then looks down, taking a moment to take in her reflection, and the way the trees around her were reflected in the lake’s near crystal smooth waters.

Suddenly, she sees something move in the corner of her eye. Spinning around rapidly to see who or what it was, and to greet it, the moonflower loses her balance just as he begins to speak.

“Hellooooaah!” her greeting transforms into a yelp of shock as she starts to fall backwards, her momentum carrying her down towards the surface of the lake behind her. Bracing herself for impact with the body of water, the girl gasps out as something - or rather, several somethings - latch onto her, pulling her away from the lake. As soon as her feet touch the ground, the somethings let go of her. Looking around for her saviours, she finally spots them.

A large group of sixteen creatures were floating a few feet away, watching her warily as they whisper to each other faintly. Each creature was about two feet in length, with a long serpentine tail making up most of their bodies with two short arms in their upper half. Their heads were slightly rectangular in shape, with three long frills extending from each side of their heads. Each one of the creatures was a different color, and each colored creature had a different look in their eyes.

The moonflower girl raised her hand slowly, as if to reach out to touch one of the creatures. Upon seeing her movement, one of the creatures- bright lime green- squeaked in fear, darting behind another creature - this one orange- who curled their tail protectively around the other’s. The rest of the creatures pulled closer together, shielding the two from the moonflower. T of the moonflowers, black and red, growled at the girl, glaring at her.

  
  


“W-wait! D-don’t be scared. I’m not going to hurt you.” the girl says softly, slowly edging herself closer to the tightly packed group so as to not scare them even more. The red and black ones stopped growling, though their expressions didn't change as she came nearer. 

Once she was close enough to touch the creatures, she raised her hand again, extending it very slowly towards one of the creatures, purple in coloration. “I’m not going to hurt you.” she says again, holding her hand still and letting the purple creature decide what to do.

The purple creature stares at her hand for a few seconds, sniffing her fingers before nuzzling her palm, deciding that she wasn’t a threat. The moonflower relaxes, letting out a few soft giggles as the creature’s nuzzles tickled her. Two more of the creatures, orange and yellow, joined in, making the girl giggle louder and harder. The other creatures soon join in, the red, black, and blue ones rather reluctantly at first. Having been swarmed by the colorful group, the moonflower tried her best to fight back, managing to tickle one or two before they darted away from her fingers. Soon, it became too much, and the moonflower was forced first to her knees, ten onto her side, clutching her chest as she howled with laughter. “St-stop! T-t-too much….tickles!!! stop!” she screeched, breathing heavily as the creatures pulled away from her, all of them giggling hard. 

Taking deep, steadying breaths, the girl propped herself up into a sitting position, smiling widely at the creatures as she wipes some tears that had formed from how hard she had been laughing.

“W-wow…..you sure are an energetic bunch.” she says, patting the black creature on the head, only to hiss softly in pain as its head burns her head slightly. “So….what are you guys?”

The lime green one floats towards her, acting a little less nervous than before. He responds in a series of short jitters and chirps, most of which the moonflower completely misses. However, she managed to catch quite a few words, including on that seemed to be the name of the creatures.

“Yeroos? You….are called yeroos” she asks, looking at each in turn. They all nod in agreement, jittering in agreement…. “Nice to meet you all. My name is….Satsuki.” For some reason, the name was on the tip of the tip of her tongue, as though she had always known it and was just waiting to confirm it. She didn’t know why she knew her name, or when how she had come upon it. It felt….right...in a weird ‘this is me’ sort of way

  
  


The yeroos swarmed around Satsuki again, making her squeak as she prepared for another tickle attack. Instead however, they all just hugged her, chirruping contently in their odd tongue. Satsuki hugged them back, giggling softly as she did so.

Suddenly, Satsuki heard babbling from above her head. Looking up to see if it was another yeroo, she was surprised to find out it was not, in fact, a yeroo, but a whole different creature, a small floating bay in a black and white onesie. The baby seemed to be sleeping, though its movement suggested that it could see despite having their eyes closed. Drifting down to eye level, the baby places an object on Saatsuki’s head, murmuring softly as they turn around and float away. 

Blinking in surprise at the unexpected arrival and sudden departure of the magical baby, Satsuki tilts her head down, allowing the object the baby had left to slide off her head and into her hands. She and the yeroos gasped softly as they gazed at the shiny, gemlike flower now in Satsuki’s hands, the smooth surface of the object reflecting light in a captivating way. Holding it up, Satsuki twisted it in her hand, gasping again as it seemed to throw light off in various directions.

One of the yeroos, an emerald one, suddenly dived at it, snatching it from Satsuki’s hands and grinning mischievously. Letting out an indignant “Hey!” Satsuki scrambles up to her feet, glaring at the emerald yeroo, who stuck his tongue out at Satsuki. However, his grin quickly morphed into a frown as the orange yeroo snatches it from him, blowing a raspberry at the group before quickly floating away. The yeroos and Satsuki quickly gave chase, running (in Satsuki’s case) and flying (in the yeroos’ case) after the orange yeroo, who had quite the head start. The pursuit took the group out of the forest and into the large grassy field surrounding it. 

While she’s running after the orange yeroo, Satsuki trips on a portunding rock, falling face-first into the soft, grassy soil. Most of the yeroos stop in their tracks, going down to help Satsuki get back up. Only two yeroos continue chasing the orange one, the pink one and the emerald green one. 

“I’m fine, I just tripped.” Satsuki says to the yeroos reassuringly, accepting the help in getting back up to her feet. Looking up at the yeroos who were with the emerald one, Satsuki was surprised to find the pink yeroo loudly scolding the other two, who had started to bicker over the trinket. The emerald one chirped out an apology, and the pink one gestured at Satsuki. Murmuring back at the pink one, the emerald yeroo floats over to Satsuki, murmuring an apology as he gives the trinket back to her. Satsuki smiles, saying softly “Its okay. I forgive you.” as she accepts the trinket back.

However, as soon as the trinket touched her hand, it glowed brightly, the flower suddenly becoming a glowing yellow and the face on the flower turning into a large smiling one. Eeping at the sudden occurrence, Satsuki drops the flower to the ground, where it starts to sink down through the soil. It was as this moment that she noticed that her armbands and the white parts of her clothes had begun to glow yellow. The yeroos were all squeaking in alarm as the trinket sank out of sight, which snapped Satsuki out of her stupor. Getting down on the ground, she began to claw at the soil, trying to prevent the trinket from being lost, the yeroos pitching in to help her retrieve the object. However, a few seconds later, they were all thrown back as a huge tree erupted from where the trinket had sunken down, growing until it was three times Satsuki’s height. Bright yellow in color and with a big grin on its face, the tree swayed slightly as a breeze passed through its branches.

Staring at the tree she had just accidentally grown in awe, Satsuki slowly gets back up, still not believing what had happened in the half hour she had been on her moon. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Satsuki sits back down with her back against the tree, looking up as she sees several of the yeroos play around in its boughs. Smiling widely to herself, she closes her eyes, not feeling two yeroos snuggle up with her as she drifts off.


	2. Episode Two: Amongst the Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Sunaarashi, a moonflower living on her desert moon, which is frequently beset why huge sandstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hasbro or Hanazuki, otherwise both would be totally shit. Hope y'all enjoy!!!

Strong gusts of wind send billows of sand swirling into the air, all but obscuring the already hazy horizon. Striding diligently through the sandstorm, a lone moonflower made her way across the vast sandy desert landscape of her moon to the multi-domed safehouse in the distance, only discernible by the beam of energy emanating from its heart. The safehouse, along with the other smaller ones dotted around and under the moon, were the only respites one could take from the storms that ravaged the moon’s surface on a near weekly basis.

The moonflower stops for a brief moment to get her bearings, eyes squinting behind her thick goggles as she attempts to find an easier route through the chaos swirling around her. Seeing none, the girl begrudgingly continues walking, hoping that the sandstorm would die down to a more manageable level before she arrived at the safehouse.

Unfortunately, the sandstorm only grew in strength, and by the time she had finally made it to the entrance, the moonflower girl was digging her feet deeply into the sand to keep herself from getting shoved backwards by the force gusts of wind. Unlatching the locking mechanism of the entryway’s door, the moonflower pushes the door open, gripping onto the edge as a particularly strong gust nearly tore her away and back out into the storm. Once she managed to step over the threshold into the safehouse, the girl pushes the door closed, locking it and sliding down its smooth surface onto the floor, panting softly.

After taking a moment to pull herself together, she reaches up to the top of her head, unwinding the long, thick layers of cloth that made up the protective wrappings around her head. She lets out a sigh once her nose and mouth are uncovered, relieved that she could finally breathe some clean, fresh air. Letting the strips of cloth hang around her shoulders and neck, the moonflower stands back up, brushing herself off to prevent spreading sand into the rest of her safe house. Shaking her head, the girl sneezes as a large cloud of sand gets sent into the air. Grumbling softly, she runs her fingers through her poofy hair to dislodge any remaining grains of sand, looking up to see how the main dome was fairing.

The massive, sem-transparent dome of the main chamber rose several yards into the air, curving gracefully down to the ground, sealing the place off from the havoc of the outside world. In the center of the chamber, a large garden with various treasure trees grew calmly, a small river cutting the floor of the dome in half. Several creatures were asleep under the canopies of the trees, oblivious to the storm raging on outside.

Taking a slow, careful step so as to not wake the sleeping creatures, the moonflower creeps around the garden, hoping that none of them would wake up and notice her. Making her way to the large archway of the main tunnel, the moonflower freezes in place as she hears something swoosh past her, turning around quickly to try and see who it was. Seeing noone, she relaxes, as the only noises were still coming from the sleeping creatures and the storm outside.

Taking a few more cautious steps towards the archway, the moonflower grins to herself, counting herself lucky that she had managed to make it to the tunnel without waking anyone up. Those hopes were quickly dashed, however, as a sudden, ear-piercing squeal of delight splits the air in two, causing her to jump a good foot in the air in surprise. Barely managed to stop a shriek from escaping her lips, the moonflower whirls around to see who it was.

“SUNAARASHI! YOU’RE BACK!!!” A multi-colored blur slams into her chest, clouds of sand rising from her wrappings and vest, the force of the tackle nearly knocking Sunaarashi off her feet. Shaking her head dizzily, the moonflower looks down, frowning slightly as she sees who it was.

“Mrowdnil, what have I told you about screaming like that?” she scolds the lindworm in her hands, who giggles happily as they curl up around Sunaarashi’s shoulders, nuzzling her cheek. The moonflower looks back at the garden behind her, sighing softly as she sees that none of the creatures had been woken up by Mrowdnil’s screeching. She then looks down at her vest, feeling her worry slip away as she sees that none of her vials had been cracked. She resumes walking, entering the main tunnel, humming to herself softly. She gives a quick glance to Mrowdnil, who was nibbling on one of their tail ribbons, holding onto Sunaarashi’s vest with her claws. Pausing in her nibbling, the lindworm yawns gently, stretching their arms before curling up into a more comfortable position.

“So, what did you manage to do before the storm hit?” they ask Sunaarashi, who shrugs, only answering with a quiet “not much” before falling silent once again. Mrowdnil huffs softly, resuming her nibbling of her tail, trying and failing to appear uncaring about the lack of conversation with the moonflower. 

Sunaarashi passes by several other archways leading off to other parts of the safehouse, focused on reaching her personal quarters. Or at least the room she was currently using as her personal quarters. She soon reaches her destination, a large white door with dozens of flowers carved into it, glowing various different colors, from bright yellow to pitch black, to a dazzling shade of lime green. Pushing the door open, Sunaarashi steps into a large square room, the thick blanket of grass and the vines crawling across the roof and ceiling standing out from the stark hallway behind her. 

Once she was fully inside, the moonflower proceeds to remove her vest and laying it down gently so as to not break the delicate vials of fluid. She then removes the rest of her wrappings, letting the strips of cloth pool up at her feet. She picks them up, placing them beside her vest. Taking off her goggles, she tosses them on top of the wrappings, reaching into her pockets, pulling out a pair of large spectacles, wiping the lenses with her shirt before slipping them on. Mrowdnil barely moved during the whole procedure, only floating off of the moonflower when she took her vest and wrappings off, then curling back up on her shoulders once she was done.

Stepping further into the room, Sunaarashi slowly lets herself slide down onto her knees, falling backwards and taking a deep breath, grateful that she could finally have some peace and quiet now that Mrowdnil seemed to have fallen asleep. Several minutes later, she feels someone nudging her shoulder insistently, an irritated hissing tickling her ear. Turning onto her side to see who it was, the moonflower hisses out a short greeting to Aka, the red alterling of her moon. She runs a finger down his spine, the rough scaled, snake-like uroko allowing himself to be pet for a few brief seconds before snapping at her finger, his eyes narrow as he hisses again, this time more urgently. Sunaarashi sits up quickly, her eyes narrowing as well as she listens to him explain that one of the smaller domes had been breached.

“Which dome? And how long ago did it happen?” she asks urgently, standing up and jostling Mrowdnil off her shoulders, who groggily float down onto the grassy ground, yawning as she continues sleeping. Meanwhile, Sunaarashi dashes over to the white door, grabbing her goggles and following Aka down the corridor, exchanging her glasses for her goggles as she runs. The red uroko takes the lead, slithering as he explains how Murasaski and Orenji had somehow managed to crack the dome of a rainbow river chamber while playing around with one of the pangolins. Sunaarashi couldn’t help but chuckle softly, causing Aka to glare at her. Stifling her laughter for the time being, she motions at him to continue, hiding her smile with her hand, The uroko’s tail rattles agitatedly as he describes the other two uroko’s disastrous attempts at trying to fix the dome, which had only made the breach larger after they had pried the pangolin out of the crack. Hoping that Aka was just exaggerating about the severity of the situation, she picks up the pace. Darting around the corner of the next intersection, Sunaarashi freezes, her mouth dropping open in shock at the chaos going on in front of her.

The small domed roof of the chamber was split in two by a huge gash, running cleanly down the width of the dome. Some almost half of it had been repaired somewhat haphazardly, being held in place with rainbow goo and struts, the storm outside still rushed inside like a feral beast, filling the room up with both clouds of fast moving sand and a thunderous roar that drowned out nearly all sound in the small chamber. 

Slithering and scurrying frantically across the sand-covered floor, several urokos and pangolins hurriedly tried to pick up the various dome fragments to patch the hole up. Entering the chamber, Sunaarashi raises her arm to shield her face from the sand, making her way over to Ao, who was struggling to push a shard nearly twice her size. The moonflower crouches down beside her, hissing a short greeting as she picks the shard up, grunting at the surprising heaviness of the small shard. Ao hisses a quick thank you, picking up a smaller shard in her jaws. They make their way over to the center of the chamber, where a team of pangolins were working on repairing the roof, coating each shard with rainbow goo before pushing them into place. Two of the claed quadrupeds scale down the massive scaffolding, taking the shards Sunaarashi and Ao had brought over and carrying the pieces up to be fitted back into the dome.

Nodding at the pangolins and giving them a quick thumbs up, Sunaarashi walks over to Ao, who was trying to pick up another shard too large for her to carry by herself. The moonflower helps her carry that shard over as well, wiping some sand that had gotten stuck on her lips, then deciding to stop once she realized that she was just getting more sand on her mouth. 

Soon, after several long minutes of hard work, the breach in the dome was finally sealed. The floor of the chamber was completely coated in sand, reaching up to the ceiling in some corners. Only a tiny trickle of the rainbow goo river remained, the multicolored goop making its way sluggishly across the sand. Wincing as she rubs the many skin abrasions on her body, Sunaarashi takes in the rest of the damage, groaning softly as she sees the state of the river, Most likely it was already starting to overflow in some of the other chambers, especially in the ones where only a tiny bit could trickle through. The moonflower takes a quick head count of all the individuals in the room, her eyes settling on the three perpetrators of the incident. Walking over to the trio, Sunaarashi gives them each a soft glare, crossing her arms as she asks in a firm voice, “Well. Tell me your side of the story.”

Murasaki and Orenji tentatively explain how one of the pangolins had dared them to throw him as far as they could, which progressed into a dangerous game of catch, which had ultimately ended up with the dome getting shattered when Orenji had thrown the pangolin into the dome. They had tried to pull him out without damaging the dome even more, which they had failed at miserably.

Sunaarashi pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance, glancing at the panglin standing beside the two urokos. “Is this true?” she aks him, grimacing as he nods his head. Her gaze drifts between the three, who avoid making eye contact with the moonflower. “You do know that you three will have to clean this entire room up, right? And you won’t be allowed to go with me next time I visit the caves?” They all nod dejectedly, muttering soft apologies. Sunaarashi gets down on her knees, petting their heads gently. “I’m not mad, just a bit annoyed. Someone could have gotten hurt, badly. Just….promise me you won’t do it again, okay?” The two urokos and the pangolin nod, cheering up slightly.

Standing back up, Sunaarashi looks up at the roof, relived that no sand was leaking through any of the cracks. She looks around the room, smiling as she sees that the rest of the urokos were already moving to start cleaning up the chambers that had been affected the most. The pangolins were smoothing out some of the rougher regions of the dome, some of them starting to deconstruct the various scaffoldings that were no longer needed. The three perpetrators of the incident were helping with the clean up, each one attempting to take the brunt of the work and hissing whenever someone would come close to them to help them. 

Chuckling softly at their antics, Sunaarashi looks back up, noticing that the sandstorm has finally died down while she had been talking with the trio. Sunaarashi brushes some sand off her shirt and shorts, knowing that later she was going to have to take a nice long bath in one of the lakes.In the meantime, she had to go back out, both to check on the dome from the outside, and also to tend the dome she had been originally headed towards before the storm had hit. The moonflower heads back to the entrance of the safehouse, pausing only to pick her vest, wrappings and bandolier up, and to also get Mrowdnil. The little lindworm yawns, having somehow slept through the entire ordeal, and was just now waking up.

“Did I miss anything?” they ask faintly, noticing that Sunaarashi had several new skin abrasions and that her hair looked wilder than usual. Sunaarashi chuckles, tightening her wrappings around her body and answering them with a sly “Maybe.” The lindworm whines softly, curling back up around Sunaarashi’s neck once she had pulled her vest and bandolier on. The moonflower flances at the garden, noticing that all the little critters were gone, most likely having wa

ndered off to other parts of the safehouse.

Sunaarashi opens the door, stepping outside and closing it behind her, making sure that the lock was set correctly. Noticing that Mrowdnil was starting to fall asleep once more, Sunaarashi decides that maybe it was time to indulge her, just a little bit.

“How about I tell you what happened to me before the storm hit?” At this, the lindworm’s head shoots up excitedly, all vestiges of sleep vaporizing nearly instantly from her face as she stares at the moonflower in equal parts rapt attention and expectation. Sunaarashi takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes, letting it all out as she begins her tale, deciding to forgoe the dome and instead head towards the other shelter.

“I had set off from the safehouse to check on the other gardens, the heat rising off the sand in waves..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read & Review, any (POSITIVE) criticism is welcome!


End file.
